unexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
Unexpected Heroes
'Unexpected Heroes '''is the 13th episode of the first season of Unexpected. This is also the 13th overall episode. Plot Spencer takes a road trip to visit his old childhood friend. While detours are taken it's a race to save his best friend's dad. While Shawn and Morgan keep an eye out for Dan. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Morgan Cash * Dan Conway ''(Body Only) Special Guest Characters * Mateo Black * Harwell Black * Kimberly Black * Taylor Atkins Absent Main Characters * Jennifer Hive * Luke Washington Storyline (Lexington, Kentucky) Spencer: Hello? Is Mateo here? I need his help. Harwell: No. Who are you? Spencer: You don’t remember me? Harwell: No, Should I? Spencer: No, Not really but it would be nice if you did. Harwell: Wait, I might be getting something. You are the pizza delivery man! Spencer: No… I was your old neighbor. I used to hang out with Mateo. Harwell: Nope, doesn’t ring a bell. Spencer: Anyways… Where can I find Mateo? Harwell: He is uh at a friend’s house. Spencer: Oh, do you know when he will be back? Harwell: Maybe tomorrow… May I ask why you are asking? Spencer: My friend’s dad got injured and he is the only other person with super powers. Harwell: You know about super powers? Spencer: We talk like almost every day. Harwell: I really need to tell him what a secret is. Spencer: Oh don’t worry I can keep a secret. After all I keep my secret in all day. Harwell: Wait, Are you a super human too? Spencer: If that’s what you are calling it I guess so. Harwell: Oh this makes a lot more sense. Well I must tell you I lied he isn’t at a friend’s house. He is at a super human team location in Oregon. Spencer: Okay, wow. That’s pretty far. Harwell: Don’t worry I have the perfect idea. (Kimberly walks outside) Kimberly: Spencer? Spencer: Mrs. Black! It’s so good to see you again. Kimberly: It’s always a pleasure of meeting you. Spencer: So how are you going to help me get to Oregon? Kimberly: With my speed. Spencer: Your speed!?! Wait! Do you have like super speed? Kimberly: Yup! Spencer: Sweet! Alright well let’s get going. Kimberly: Okay so how this is going to work is very difficult. I haven’t mastered my fullest speed. If I run too fast I might go into let’s say a parallel universe. Spencer: Another Universe?!?! Kimberly: Yes and trust me it has happened before. So when I get to the academy I am going to have to throw you into the window. This causes my speed to gain onto you. So I don’t go to another universe you do. Spencer: Um…Alright. Kimberly: Hold on! (Kimberly runs fast enough to the academy; while doing so she throws Spencer into the window) (Team Heroes Mission Lair) (Spencer flies through the air and into Taylor) Taylor: Ow! Spencer: I am so sorry! Taylor: And who might you be? Spencer: Spencer Cash. I am looking for Mateo Black. Taylor: I will go find him. Before I go get him, how do you know about this place? Spencer: I met his mother. She brought me here. Taylor: Oh, Okay. I will go get him. (Hospital in New York) Shawn: Dad, stay with me. Spencer is getting help. (Morgan walks in) Morgan: Hey Shawn. Shawn: Hey, what are you doing here? Morgan: I came to see how you are doing. Shawn: I’m really bad. I’ve been better. Morgan: It looks like you need someone to talk too. Shawn: I just don’t know why this has to happen. Morgan: I believe things happen for a reason. We may not know why it happened but there is a reason. Shawn: I just don’t see why this has to happen. Morgan: And you may find out soon. (Dan has a seizure) Morgan: What’s going on!?! Shawn: He is having a seizure! Go get help! Quickly! (Morgan runs out the room to find help) (Academy of Heroes) Spencer: Mateo? Mateo; Spencer! What are you doing here? Spencer: I need your help with my best friend’s dad. Mateo: Where is he at? Spencer: And here comes another problem. They are in New York. Mateo: New York!?! Spencer: Yeah. Mateo: Well it might take a day until we get there. Spencer: We can’t wait that long. Mateo: Well there is one other thing we can try. Spencer: And what is that? Mateo: I’m going to have to give you single powers. Spencer: Cool! Mateo: Only super speed. I have no idea what kind of super human you are yet. I don’t want it to conflict your powers. Spencer: Okay, so how are we going to do that? Mateo: Power Absorption. I am going to have to steal the powers of a villain. Spencer: How are we supposed to find one? Mateo: We have to search all over Miami. Spencer: Alright, let’s find a villain! (New York Hospital) (Shawn sitting on the ground with his back against the wall crying) Morgan: Shawn, it’s going to be fine. Shawn: I don’t know if I can believe that. I thought the same when my mom was here. I can’t lose my dad he is the only person I have left. Morgan: What about Stacey? Shawn: She is my dad’s girlfriend she will never be like my mom. (Morgan stares into Shawn’s eyes) Morgan: It’s going to be fine. Trust me. (Morgan leans in and kisses Shawn) Shawn: What are you doing? Morgan: I was trying to calm you down. Shawn: You shouldn’t have done that. Morgan: Why not? Shawn: You are dating Jack. Morgan: I can break up with him. Shawn: No, you shouldn’t. Morgan: You don’t want me to break up with him? Shawn: No, because I am seeing someone. Morgan: Oh, I didn’t know I’m sorry. (Morgan grabs her stuff off the floor) Shawn: I should of told you I’m sorry. Morgan: It’s fine I’m going to go home. Shawn: No, you don’t have too. Morgan: No, I really should. I’m sorry. (Morgan rushes home) (Miami) Mateo: Okay, there was a villain alert near the beach. Spencer: So wait, everyone knows about super humans. Mateo: Well they do now. It wasn’t always like this. Spencer: What changed? Mateo: A super human’s death was exposed. Spencer: Did you know that super human? Mateo: Yeah, I knew that person pretty close. She was my girlfriend. Spencer; I’m so sorry for your loss. Mateo: Yeah, I am too. This is also why I want to help your friend’s dad. I don’t want anyone else to lose someone close to them like I did. Spencer: Thanks. It really means a lot. (The villain super speeds in the water creating a waterspout) Spencer: I think we found our villain. Mateo: Yup! I think we need a plan. Spencer: Oh no! Mateo: What is it? Spencer: I wasn’t thinking! How am I supposed to use my powers without Shawn? Mateo: There goes that plan. I have an idea! (Mateo absorbs the energy blasts from himself and gives it to Spencer) (Mateo falls to the ground) Spencer: Mateo! Mateo: I’m fine. You should have a single power. Spencer: What is it? Mateo: Energy Blast. It allows you to create a ball of energy that you can throw or make big. Spencer: Cool! So what’s the plan? Mateo: I will use my time manipulation to speed him down. You will get close enough to hit him with the energy blast. Spencer: So when I hit him what should I do with him? Mateo: Leave that to me. Spencer: Alright let’s go! (Mateo slows down the speed villain) (Spencer dives into the ocean and flips into the air) Mateo: You will hurt him most in the head! (Spencer swims up the waterspout) (Spencer creates an energy ball and throws it at the villain knocking him into the wall) Spencer: I got him! Mateo: Watch out! I’m going to do something intense. (Mateo uses his telekinesis to pull the villain out of the water) Spencer: How many powers do you have!?! Mateo: A lot! Spencer: Alright so how does this work? Mateo: Like how I did before. (Mateo puts his hand onto the villain’s heart sucking the power out of him) Mateo: You already have the energy blast so I hope this doesn’t affect anything. (Mateo puts the super speed power into Spencer) Spencer: I got it! We have to go now! Mateo: My work is complete. Spencer: Huh? I still need you to help my friend’s dad. Mateo: You got everything you need, Super speed. Spencer: How am I going to use super speed to help him. Mateo: You can’t help him but you can go back in time and fix it. Spencer: How? Mateo: You will use your speed to create a time portal above him. You and your friend will go in and fix it. Spencer: Doesn’t that mean time will change? Mateo: Yeah, you won’t be here talking to me now. You will remember it and I won’t. Spencer: Thank you so much Mateo. Mateo: No problem! Go fix time! (Spencer and Mateo hug) Spencer: Bye. Mateo: Bye, good luck! (Spencer super speed back to New York) (Hospital in New York) (Shawn sitting in a ball crying) Spencer: Shawn! What’s going on? Shawn: It’s over! You were too late. Spencer: It’s not too late. I have the key to fixing this. Shawn: How? How can you fix this? Spencer: Time Rift! Shawn: How do you expect to do that? Spencer: I will create a time portal and you will jump in. I can’t go in I have to keep the portal opening until you are in and out. Shawn: My powers won’t work without you. Spencer: My past self will be there with you. You have to fix time. If you don’t time can’t be fixed. Shawn: Okay, I am ready. (Spencer circles around Dan and creates a time rift) Spencer: Go now! Fix time! (Shawn dives into the portal) (The portal shatters and throws Spencer against the wall) Spencer: Good luck, Shawn. Trivia * This was originally Season 1B premier.